


【横雏】玻璃星星 07

by fluffyandcute



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyandcute/pseuds/fluffyandcute





	【横雏】玻璃星星 07

<7>

横山吃完饭后端起碗碟，往厨房走。村上阻止了他说我来。村上不让他进厨房。他这么神神秘秘的，因为冰箱里躺着一个惊喜。

“横山君，过两天是你的生日吧，祝你生日快乐。”村上从厨房端出小小的一角奶油蛋糕，上面插着两根点燃的蜡烛。横山一副惊讶的表情，看来他的惊喜很成功。

“前几天整理学生档案的时候发现快到横山君的生日了。你要18岁了吧。18岁真好啊。今天你要过来补习，我突然想起来这件事。就从超市冰柜随手买的，蜡烛也是送的，可别期待太高。快吹蜡烛吧。”

横山又咬住了嘴唇，他看上去感动得要哭了。

“谢谢老师。”他一口气吹灭了蜡烛，尝了一口蛋糕。“超级好吃！这是我吃过最好吃的生日蛋糕了。”横山又开始他的食评了。

村上笑了，接着他从包里拿出了几张纸，那是横山的成绩单。

“横山君的成绩进步很大。上一周期中考试数学考了70多分，很厉害啊。其他课也都及格了，除了语文和英语。语文40多分，问题还不是很大，但是英语才18分。毕业要求所有科目都要及格的，横山君要语文和英语上好好下功夫了。不过按你现在的学习状态继续学下去的话，我相信毕业是没有问题的。横山君最近还有什么问题吗？”

村上夸奖他，又给他提了些建议。横山的数学很好，已经不需要他操心了，他给横山的特殊补习也该结束了。如果没有问题的话，他打算告诉横山这是最后一次补习了。

 

“老师有喜欢的人吗？“”横山突然问了一个话题之外的问题。

“不是关于我的问题，是关于你自己的问题。你在学习和生活上什么问题吗？”

“刚才的问题，老师不能回答吗？横山还是紧追不放。

“抱歉，这是老师的隐私。如果你没有问题的话，我们就到这里吧。”村上回避了。

“我有问题！”横山突然大声说，“我最近喜欢上一个人了。我在追ta，但是ta很迟钝，好像没有意识到。”

恋爱的问题吗？怪不得横山问他有没有喜欢的人，原来是向他取经。村上第一次遇到学生找他进行恋爱商谈，有点不知所措，不知道该怎么回答比较好。他想了一会儿说。

“恋爱是一件很美好的事情，尤其是对于你们来说。我觉得很好哦，喜欢就去追，不要留遗憾，但是不能影响学习。你对她表白了吗？”

“表白了，但ta好像也没意识到。”

“那就再对她表白一次吧，让她意识到你在追她。横山君喜欢的女生这么迟钝啊。”村上还在打趣他。

“不是女生。”横山说。

“嗯？”村上还没有反应过来什么意思。

“我喜欢男的。”一向容易害羞的横山此刻目不转睛地直视着他。“我是同性恋。”

村上僵住了，迟钝的大脑恢复运转。他开始舔嘴唇，这是他在紧张不安的时候下意识的小动作。

“同性恋也可以谈恋爱，但如果在学校暴露了，你的处境会极其不利。如果你想了解更多的话，学校有专业的心理老师，你可以问他。”村上尽量保持客观地回应了。他不敢多说什么，事实上他想逃。横山一直盯着他的嘴唇看，他起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

“老师是同性恋吗？之前班上有同学说，但你也没有明确否定。”

横山的问题很尖锐。村上是同性恋。他不想在横山面前承认，也不想对他说谎，他沉默了。从横山这一连串问题中，他好像猜到横山要说什么了。

“老师，我喜欢你。”横山突然靠近他，视线变得模糊又黑暗，横山的嘴唇贴上了他的。这是一个无比短暂的吻，横山马上就离开了，重新坐回他的位置。

“我在追求你。你喜欢我吗？”

村上愣住了，他开始回忆最近横山的举动。横山为了他打架，给他买早点，帮他抱作业，逗他发笑的食评……原来那些都是横山在追求他的表现。村上一直把他当学生，甚至是弟弟看，从来没有意识到横山对他的心意。村上突然想起来有一次横山拉着他的手说喜欢他，希望只偏心他一个人。他恍然大悟，原来那时候横山就已经对他表白了。而他以为是小孩子的撒娇和占有欲，没有放在心上。是他太迟钝了。

村上单身很久了，很久没有被人追过，感觉都变得迟钝了。他的前男友也过说他很迟钝。如果他早点察觉到横山的心意，是不是就能在他表白前，暗暗地引导和改变他的想法呢？但是现在想这个已经没有用了，横山对他表白，还吻了他。

“不是的，横山君，你只是把对我的依赖错误地当成了喜欢。你是长男，没有哥哥，现在也不怎么和爸爸见面。因为我比你年纪大，像哥哥一样照顾你，所以才会把依赖当做喜欢。是对朋友或者是对家人的那种喜欢，而不是对恋人的那种喜欢。没关系的，这只是一种错觉罢了。”村上刻意引导，想打个圆场。

“不是的！我对老师的喜欢就是对恋人的那种喜欢。之前做梦梦到老师做饭的背影，醒来就梦/遗了。想着老师的脸和身材我会起反应。这种喜欢难道是对朋友和家人的吗？我喜欢老师，老师也是同性恋吧，我会让老师也喜欢上我的。”

村上震惊了。被学生当做性/幻想对象，他有些羞耻。横山到底在看什么啊。他给横山做饭和补习是出于好心，他给横山做了那么多次饭，横山就是以这种目光一直看着他的吗？横山把他当做性/幻想对象，肯定是很喜欢他了。但横山从什么时候开始喜欢上他的？是他开始努力学习数学的时候，还是开始接受补习的时候？甚至是更早，他手抖找他的时候，约他看篮球比赛的时候吗？

“谢谢你的喜欢，不管我是不是同性恋，我都无法回应你的感情。因为我是你的老师，你是我的学生，老师和学生是不能谈恋爱的。”村上拒绝了他，又说。

“你还小。你以为现在你喜欢我，但等过了一段时间之后，就会发现只是青春期的冲动和错觉而已。你以为现在就是永恒，所见即是一切。但这个世界很大。未来有很多美好的人和事情等待着你，包括美好的恋人。但他不会是我。我不是你合适的恋爱对象，但我会一直是你的老师。今晚你对我说的话，我就当没有听过，天不早了，横山君请回吧。”村上的语气变得生硬，他不再是平时对学生耐心又温柔的老师了。

 

“老师总说我是小孩子。我说我不是小孩子了，还被老师说是装大人。但老师，我18岁了，已经可以和别人结婚了。还有两年就是成年人了。年龄差距真的有那么重要吗？大人和小孩的界限在哪里？老师和学生的身份就是绝对的吗？毕业了之后呢？我喜欢老师，喜欢的感情是不会说谎的。我不会放弃喜欢你的。我知道老师不想看我，我就先走了。”

 

村上沉默地看着地毯的花纹，桌子上还有没吃完的蛋糕。听到横山关门的声音，他发出一声叹息。

他该怎么办。


End file.
